Approacher
"I've figured it out... they're not evading our attacks - it's an illusion! They're distorting space around them to hide their position!" ~ Opinor Corydon Approachers were otherworldly demonic entities with an unknown connection to The Shadows of the Horizon. Appearance The approachers are black demonic creatures that resemble a mixture between a bird and an emaciated hairless hound. Their skin is stony and grey to black in color, with multiple grooves and creases resembling exposed musculature. They are the size of large dogs and possess long, thin tails and elongated limbs ending in paws. The heads of the approachers bear a large black beak, covered in grooves and ridges and their eyes are a striking deep red color. The only other body part with striking coloration is the insides of their ears, which also appear as a dull red. Approachers' bodies are composed of a stone-like substance and are capable of reassembly, as evidenced during their fight with Hammer and Mikhael Strand where one of them falls a great distance and its head is seen shattering. Origins The origin and extended history of the Approachers is unknown, though it is speculated that they originate from the Plane Inbetwixt and are related to the Shadows of The Horizon in some unknown way. It is known that a few of them seemingly assisted the efforts of the Cult of the Children of the Dawn in acquiring false god artifacts, though to what extent this cooperation goes is unknown. Approachers appear to be intelligent and seem to communicate in an unknown language akin to strange distant whispering. They also appear to be capable of tactical action. Abilities Unnatural Toughness Approachers are unnaturally strong and durable, capable of easily withstanding attacks from both bladed and bludgeoning weapons. Their bodies appear to be made of a substance similar to hardened stone, as seen when Gladys' rapier cannot penetrate more than an inch through them. Reality Warping The approachers are extra-dimensional beings, and as such seem to have a degree of control over reality. They are capable of entering and exiting the Plane Inbetwixt and the Prime Plane at will, and can also drag objects and creatures along with them, leaving a black caustic fluid in their exit and entry points. They can only do this when coming into direct contact with a wall or similar barrier and cannot do this at will, as seen when the Brotherhood of the Nameless used this characteristic of their travel to prepare an ambush. Approachers also have an aura that causes space around them to warp, causing internal damage and bleeding to any caught in it and making pinpointing an approacher's exact location difficult due to a visual distortion. This aura requires some degree of concentration on the approacher's part, as, when one is damaged, their aura will temporarily cease to function. This aura seems to transcend dimensional barriers and can be an early warning sign that an approacher is nearby, often being accompanied by a metallic scent and taste. Spellcasting Approachers are capable of using magic, creating powerful illusions and great gusts of wind with ease. Their gaze is also magical and capable of damaging living things and causing panic and paranoia. In Recent Times Several approachers are encountered by the Brotherhood of the Nameless during their travels. A pair of approachers attack the Brotherhood during their travels through the Runelands in a pre-meditated attack. It is speculated by both Mikhael Strand and Stillen, The Unknown Lord that they are working in conjunction with the cult dedicated to bringing the Shades of the Horizon to the Prime Plane. These approachers are defeated, however manage to retreat and heal. Another two approachers are later encountered in the Fishing Hamlet by Gladys, Shia and Dustin seemingly guarding the battlefield. After one of the approachers' bodies is shattered by Dustin and Gladys' collective effort the other drags it into the Plane Inbetwixt and escapes.